never leave
by witch16
Summary: Merlin has a secret so big he left Camelot 17 years ago when Arthur comes back in his life he's in for a shock. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave

"Run, run, run!" I ran through the trees. "Your kind isn't welcome here." I kept running. "I will kill the child if you stay here." I can't believe he kill a baby. CEDRICS KINGDOM to the left AUROR KINGDOM to the right. Merlin looked down at the sleeping baby "don't worry you'll be safe."

17 years later..

"Run you miserable excuse for maggots." I ran around the track with my three best friends sort of. My friends the twins Brady and Bobby weren't much running. Bobby passed out after lap 72 and Brady was dragging him down the track. My best friend Cornelius or Cody or Core to me was the only other person not huffing and puffing, because his dad pushes him to do much worse than this. Me I push myself to the limit. So right now where in Mr. Wrong's class he is the only Physical Excretion teacher in the school the other P.E teachers are tai chi and such. I'm seventeen and the daughter of single father Merlin Emrys my name is Lady Marissa Ygraine Hunith Emrys. I am Prince Cornelius personal body guard.

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. So what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the main reason for my poll is to see who wants what story updated quickly. Other than that I'll try to do a bit of each of my stories. Sorry for the wait i'm struggling with my honour courses. So please review. Sorry my computer is having a bit of trouble so _italic_ is speaking thank you.

Chapter one

 _Mar_ I snapped up my head no one was talking I mean really who talk in Ms. Olga's you would probably lose your life. _Mar, what's the square root of 589._ I sighed of course it is my little brother who else called me with mind speak. _Not now i'm in class and school ends in three minutes._ I sighed I hated turning down my baby brother he's fifteen and a bit clingy me and dad are his only family and although he's friendly he has only one friend. Oh I forgot my baby bros name is Murices Dread Emrys and his friend is Carlos Wagtail, but back to topic school is almost done then soccer recruitment as co-captain I stayed in shape all summer. This year were so going to be great. You can tell a mile away i'm not a girly girl right now i'm wearing my school uniform with the sleeves pushed up and my red nicks. My hair is breaded and coiled on top of my head and a red beanie is covering it. BRINGG! The bell singling the end of school rang. I grabbed my stuff and tossed it in my bag. Finally, the best part it is Friday! And next week is the Torch festival. It's a week off of school with a barrow of fun all of Albion comes to the hosting Kingdom in a day of peace of course some who fear for their safety didn't go last year, it was Camelot who held the festivities. Some kingdoms like ours didn't go because they refused to lower their magic laws for the week, but this year all the kingdoms are showing up. It starts Saturday with the Royal families gathering for a banquet. No one goes hungry that day. Then on Sunday artists from around Albion showcase their masterpieces. On Monday is a paint ball war it's more geared toward younger kids and teens but a lot of fun and this year we have the home court advantage. Tuesday is when Albion's greatest musicians also me and my band Muses hold an outdoor concert. Wednesday is a tournament were all of the Kingdoms most feared warriors fight for glory. Thursday is a carnival. And Friday is a big Ball were everyone is invited. Saturday everyone leaves some peace treaties are signed a couple of forced marriage from daddies and daddies' guns. Torch Festival is also famous for people finding their soul mates. In other words the very best holiday ever. "Okayyou babies today we sort through real soccer player and the fakes who showed up." Damn, I was so busy I failed to notice Core stole my bad cop, looks like i'm good cop. "But have fun." Okay that was so weak I so can't do good cop in good cop/bad cop. I live in Auror kingdom the most magical kingdom in Albion. I am widely known in Auror for not only being a powerful witch but a fierce warrior and that makes me feared by many. Let's just say I have a lot of people who want me dead.

Me: I know short chapter but my news resolution is to crack down on my work so be patient. Thank you.

Me and the cast of Merlin: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Meanwhile...

The Crown Prince of Camelot was getting his but beaten up in fencing by his eleven year old goddaughter. Although he was actually letting her win, Arthur smiled at his goddaughter Annabelle, she was his heir since the accident where he became sterile. Arthur could never have a family unless he married someone with kids.

¨Uncle Arthur did you hear.¨ Annabelle's eight year old sister Daphne raced into the world.

¨No, what?¨ Arthur said catching the running little girl at him her mother Morgana following after her.

¨The Muses are playing in Torch Festival this year." She said hopping onto him. Arthur knew the band it was the girls favourite band. They weren't studio produced instead self produced creating only a few albums a year, the band consisted of three boys a guitarist/ co-singer, a drummer and a keyboardist. Also the only girl in the band was a bassist/ co-singer who was reported to also be the manager and 'scary boss lady' as the boys said in one interview. Uther didn't like the group for one they hide their real identities 'cowards' he called them. And two they came from Avalon a modernized kingdom that legally allowed magic. Which just so happened to be holding the Torch festival. Truth be told he was a bit excited on going he had heard word from a private investigator that Merlin was spotted living in Avalon. He had not seen him in sixteen years since suddenly left suddenly not even Gauis knew where he went no one saw him leave or knows where he went or why he left.

Me: Okay I think I just twisted my foot so i am in pain and would like no negative comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur gaped along with with his knights as they crossed the stone arch into the Auror Kingdom. It was like stepping into another world or another planet. Everything was so different towers of glass, thin clothing. However one thing was the same Gwaine eyes immediately drew towards the pub.

"Pretty." Was all Daphne said holding onto Annabelle. For once Arthur had to agree at what she was looking at the castle of Auror was gorgeous looking as if it was made of crystals it streamed power and magic. Arthur noticed his father frowning and looking disapproving at everything. Finally they arrived at the castle where the royal family awaited.

"Uther." The King of Auror, King Maximum said reaching out to take Uther's hand. Uther put on a smile and grabbed the other King's hand. "You remember my wife Violet." King Maximum said gesturing to his Queen who looked twenty-five to King Maximum's thirty and that was pushing it.  
"It is good to see you during these joyful times." She said curseting.

"My dear you haven't aged a day from your wedding portrait." Uther said kissing her hand.

"You remember our daughter Rosaline," She said introducing a nineteen year old redhead. "She's been away at school but has come home for the festival." The nineteen year old cursited.

"It is wonderful to make your acquaintance my liege may I hope your stay."

"And our younger son you unfortunately never got to meet." Giving the seventeen blue-white haired young prince a glare saying be have.

"We are glad to have you in our kingdom if you have any worries just ask for Prince Cornelius." A snort came from the princess.

"Let's get you settled it must have been a long ride."

 **Feedback comments!**


	5. sorry

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry but I can no longer continue **Never Leave** as the plot has become to blah for me. I am so sorry.

 **To sum up** **the ending** Arthur finds out about Marissa and he and Merlin have a long talk.

Again Sorry,

WITCH16


End file.
